herofandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Jackson
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the demigod son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the half-brother of Tyson, the former stepson of Gabe Ugliano, the stepson of Paul Blofis, the titular protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series by Rick Riordan and the film adaptations, one of the main characters in it's sequel book series The Heroes of Olympus and a supporting character in the second sequel series The Trials of Apollo. He is the son of the sea god Poseidon and has been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Percy has been an outcast all his life, but when his satyr friend Grover takes him to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods, a whole new world opens for him. He won't let any bully, monster, bad guy, Titan, or obstacle stand in his way, and the series consists of Percy learning what it truly means to be a hero and going through a handful to save Mount Olympus. In the films, He is portrayed by Logan Lerman, Who also played D'Artagnan (The Three Musketeers 2011 film) Background Percy began the story as a mischievous twelve year old going from one boarding school to another. Although he was a demigod, he didn't know anything about the world or that his father was alive and a god until his maths teacher Mrs. Dodds turned into a Fury and tried to attack him, but failed when Percy vaporised her with Riptide. After going to Camp Half-Blood and being revealed as Poseidon's Son, (it is against the rules for the big three gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to have kids) he went off on his adventure with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. After the quest he was betrayed by his friend Luke Castellan who revealed that he was in league with Kronos. Since then he has gone through many adventures and met many friends. Eventually he fought for Mt. Olympus against Kronos in The Last Olympian, and started dating Annabeth. In The Heroes of Olympus set four months after the Titan War, he's taken away from Camp Half-Blood by Hera and loses his memory. He becomes the leader of Camp Jupiter (a camp for Roman Demigods) but soon in The Mark of Athena he meets with his old friends, and he, along with Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo, travels in the Argo II for the rest of the journey to stop Gaia rising. At the end of the book, Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and resum in The House of Hades. The two forced their way through, and closed the Doors of Death. But their battle against Gaia's giants finished in The Blood of Olympus with Percy and Annabeth deciding to finish their senior year of high school together before attending New Rome University. Friends and Family *'Grover Underwood :' A satyr who accompanies Percy on his quests. Grover is his best friend and dreams of discovering the lord of the wild Pan. *'Annabeth Chase :' The spunky daughter of Athena. She is Percy's love interest and also his mentor. *'Tyson:' A cyclops, son of Poseidon, and Percy's half-brother. He has superhuman strength and aids Percy on two adventures. *'Mrs. O'Leary:' A gentle hellhound who helps Percy escape a labyrinth and pet to the camp blacksmith. She has a bark louder than an artillery gun and can shadow-travel. *'Sally Jackson:' Percy's mother; she has raised him on her own since she lost her husband. Sally is willing to nurture and protect her son from obstacles. *'Poseidon:' Percy's father; He is the Greek God of the Sea. He was unable to be with Percy when he was growing up due to laws saying that Gods must not interacted directly with their demigod children. *'Thalia Grace:' Percy's cousin (as Percy's father Poseidon is brothers with Thalia's father Zeus); They have the occasional clash but they do care for each other. *'Nico di Angelo:' Percy's cousin (Percy's father Poseidon is brothers with Nico's father Hades); Originally Nico disliked Percy for "letting" Nico's sister Bianca die but later reconciled. In House of Hades by Cupid's urging Nico is revealed to be homosexual and has a crush on Percy though the latter is unaware of this. Though in The Blood of Olympus, Nico reveals this to Percy, but has now moved on and starts a relationship with Apollo's son Will Solace. Foes Kronos: The main antagonist of the series. Ever since the gods defeated him millenia ago, Kronos, king of the Titans, is determined to destroy the gods and take over the world. Gabe Ugliano: Percy's cruel stepfather who mistreats him and Sally before his adventures begin. Mrs. Dodds: Percy's mean math teacher at Yancy Academy who despises him and on one field trip turns into a Fury and attacks him. Luke Castellan: Son of Hermes and a conniving traitor. Traumas in his childhood fueled him down a dark path, which led him to rebel against the gods and take sides with Kronos. Later, Percy could understand why Luke went rogue. Polyphemus: A monstrous cyclops who lives on an island in the Sea of Monsters. He uses the stolen Golden Fleece to lure satyrs into his cave to capture and eat them; Percy and his friends outsmart him. Ethan Nakamura: Quests in the Series ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' The Lightning Thief'': Quest for the stolen lightning bolt to clear his name. ''The Sea of Monsters'': Quest for the golden fleece to heal Camp Half-Blood. ''The Titan's Curse': Quest for Artemis, goddess of the hunt. '''''The Battle of the Labyrinth: '''Quest for Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. ''The Last Olympian'': The final battle for Mount Olympus. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' ''The Son of Neptune: Quest for Thanatos, the god of death. The Mark of Athena:' Get to Rome to get the Athena Parthenos' The House of Hades:' Get out of Tartarus.' The Blood of Olympus: Kill Gaea and her children, the giants. Trivia *Percy is similar to fellow Heroes of Olympus character Jason Grace **Both are demigods that are named after Ancient Greek heroes (Percy is named after Perseus and Jason is named after the argonaut Jason). **Both have attended Camp Jupiter and have served as preators there. Gallery Category:Demigods Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:The Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Adventurers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Feminists Category:Spirit Category:The Icon Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Victims Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Normal Badass Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Arrogant Category:Master Combatants Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Athletic Category:Pure of heart Category:Fighter Category:The Hero Category:Related to Villain Category:Bigger Good Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Empowered Category:Famous Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version